


I'll Wait For You

by dinglepotter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglepotter/pseuds/dinglepotter
Summary: My take on the up coming storyline of Aaron taking drugs to numb the pain. Idk if this is any good. But yeah. Feedback appreciated!





	

When he see’s him, limping towards the table, visible cuts and bruises on his face, his face scrunching up every time he took a breath, he swore he felt his heart physically break. He immediately stands up and goes to touch Aaron’s upper arm’s, bends down a little to be Aaron’s direct eye sight, but Aaron flinches, batting away Robert’s hands and sat down on the chair, wincing as he did so.

“Wha- God- What happened to you?” He couldn’t hide the fear out of his voice. This was his nightmare coming true. He prayed and prayed that Aaron would get through his sentence without any hassle, he’d be one of those prisoners who was very lucky and he wouldn’t be the punching bag. But Robert knew he was hoping for too much. He looked at Aaron, his eyes scanning over his whole body and seeing the way Aaron sat, hunched over like that was the only position he could sit in, without being in agony.

“Just leave it” Aaron snapped and Robert hearing the coldness to Aaron’s voice, flinched.

“No. I won’t leave it. My husband has been beat up and I won’t just sit here and do nothing about it” Robert was surprised at how calm he sounded. He was fuming, he could feel his heart racing with the anger he was trying to keep inside. That’s when it hit him. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed before me Smelt it before. Aaron’s eyes were unfocused, just staring at the table, where as past visits he always looked Robert directly in the eyes. God. Please, no. Liv was right. Shit, Liv was right. “You’re on drugs aren’t you? Are you a total idiot?! Don’t you realise how this could jeopardise your appeal?” To say he was fuming now was an understatement.

“You can shut your fucking mouth, before I do something I regret”

“You don’t mean that” He repeated it to himself over and over. Aaron didn’t mean it, he knew it was he drugs talking. This wasn’t his Aaron.

“Do I not? Oh that’s right, you know me so well don’t you! Well Robert, you don’t know nothing about me”

“Stop shouting, people are looking at us. They’re going to suspect something’s up with you”

“Welllll, I don’t care. They can do what they want”

Distract him. Talk about anything. Anything. “Liv’s going well and so is Chas. I’ve been keeping a closer eye on them, I think we’re all getting closer. Who would of thought eh?” He laughs and notices Aaron’s seems to be getting angrier but he carries on. “The Mill is finally making progress, although Rakesh fell through one of the plastic coverings on one of the top floor windows. We still don’t know what happened. We’re lucky there wasn’t an actual window there. Oh and the scrapyard is making a good profit, I sorted out all the paper work and everything the other day. Adam said he was annoyed with me for moving everything about, but I know he’s secretly pleased he can find everything-”

“I want you to leave" He looks at Aaron, having stopped looking at him because this wasn’t his Aaron. His caring, soft, needs protecting at all times Aaron, who he was sat across from wasn’t his. It was like all of sudden he was a stranger.

“You don’t mean that” Saying it for the second time in 5 minutes didn’t make Robert believe his own words any more. The way Aaron was looking at him was similar to how he used to look at him back in the affair days. When Robert said something horrible, something he still regrets to this day. That was the anger that was looking back at him. He couldn’t deal with it. But he had to. He had to try something, anything to bring his Aaron back. _Liv’s Aaron. Chas’s Aaron._ “Look Aaron, nothing you say is going to push me away, so don’t waste your breath. It’s the drugs, they’re messing with you head. I’m going to get you out of here, I promise” He wants to reach out and hold Aaron’s hand, or just touch his arm but he knows that’s off limits and it kills him. Because he knows those small touches soothe Aaron. 

“You wanna bet that I don’t mean it? I don’t want to see you ever again. I don’t even want to be near you. You disgust me. I should of stayed well away from you, just like everyone warned me to” Robert vaguely hears Aaron take a deep breath and tries to not let the tears fall. “Ah it hurts doesn’t it. Well, how dya think it felt when I was being beat black and blue because you touched my leg when you knew you couldn’t touch me? This” Aaron pointed at himself, directing Robert’s attention to the bruises and cuts on his body. “Is all your fault. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be the punching bag of everyone in this prison. So thanks for that. You know what? I wish I’d never married you” That last bit hits Robert like a sucker punch in the stomach. No. He doesn’t mean that. _Those vows that Aaron made up on the spot, but meant with every fibre of his body._ He didn't mean it He can't mean it.He couldn’t see Aaron now through the blur of tears. They were falling freely down his face, to heartbroken to care whether anyone was looking. He can’t mean it, he can’t. He’s had his heart broken before but god, he knows he’d never recover if Aaron broke up with him, _divorced him_.

“You need help. Aaron this isn’t you. I’ll be right back. I’m going to get help. He stands up, aware that his legs are like jelly but he takes a deep breath and walks over to a prison officer. He hears a chair scrap back and Aaron’s voice fills the room. 

“Robert?” For a moment, Aaron sounds like the old Aaron, the one with the soft, caring and gentle voice. The voice he only ever used when speaking to Robert.

“Yeah?” Maybe Aaron was coming back to him. They could move past this, they could. They’ve gotten over worse.

“I want you to send Liv back to her mum. I don’t trust you with her. She’ll be safer and happier with her mum. And I’m taking you off the visiting list. I never want to see you again” Robert looses all feeling and it’s like he’s not even on his planet. His hearing goes and he can’t see because of the tears. He’s vaguely aware that he falls to the floor, slightly aware of the pain when his knees hit the concrete floor.

“Aaron, please. Don’t do this. This isn’t you. Please” He knows he’s begging. He knows he looks like a idiot in front of the other inmates, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care because this is Aaron, his husband, but then it’s not. Is it? Because Aaron wouldn’t speak to him like this. He feels arms haul him up and he fights against them until they let him go. He straightens out his shirt, and wipes his face of the tears that have fallen and when he looks up, Aaron has already gone. 


End file.
